


Sweet Summertime

by orphan_account



Series: SPN Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lifeguard!Michael, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's A/C is broken, so Cas suggests going to the water park to get out of the heat. Best idea ever, it turns out, even if Dean has to face his fear of heights just to talk to Hot Lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) July 2016 "summer"-themed prompt "water slide." 
> 
> idk guys i like micheanstiel and i like dean trying to impress hot boys, what can i say ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ though there's not as much micheanstiel as i'd like but oh well
> 
> the water park is based on the real-life water park here in my hometown here in oklahoma, usa. all ride names are the actual names of the rides at the park ~~because i'm so unoriginal /sobs~~

The hum of the window unit trying in vain to churn out cool air fills the lazy silence of the living room, and Dean groans pitifully. His skin sticks to the leather couch and pulls as he rolls over onto his stomach, sweat rolling down the crease of his spine and pooling in the small of his back.

Cas comes into the room from the kitchen, bearing chilled bottles of water and a bowl of fresh-cut fruit: strawberries and blueberries and pineapple and watermelon. Dean's mouth waters even though he swears all the liquid _in_ his body is now _outside_ his body.

"Sit up, Dean," Cas says, lightly nudging Dean's calf with his socked foot. Dean does so, accepting a bottle of water with a grateful moan as the chilled bottle touches his skin.

"How are you not just dying?" he whines, giving pointed looks to the band tee and basketball shorts and friggin' _socks_ his boyfriend has on. Dean himself only bothered to put on a pair of clean underwear when he finally crawled out of bed at ten that morning because it was just too damn hot to sleep in properly.

Cas shrugs, plopping down on the couch with a slight bounce. He sets the fruit bowl on the cushion between them. It's also too damn hot for cuddling, sadly.

"Who says I'm not?" Cas grumbles, and, well, he's got a point: sweat mats his hair to his forehead and neck, glinting on his arms and legs in the sunlight coming in from the window, and he's got some nice pit stains darkening Dean's favorite Metallica tee.

His cheeks are flushed, too, and Dean takes pity, wiping as much of the cool condensation from his water bottle onto his hand before pressing it to Cas' face. Cas leans into it with a sigh, and Dean pushes his damp hair from his forehead, pressing a light kiss to his temple.

"Just our luck that the A/C went out during the hottest week of the summer, huh," Dean chuckles, picking out a piece of strawberry and tossing it in his mouth. The juice is sweet and cool, and he hums.

Cas groans, picking out some pineapple and blueberries. "Our luck is shit, if that's the case. It's hot as Satan's asscrack."

Dean makes a noise of agreement, and they eat the fruit while they melt in the heat of the day. Nothing interesting is on tv, and it's too hot to concentrate on anything like reading or even poker. It's definitely too hot for lazy afternoon sex, and Dean is a little disappointed that his last summer vacation before college life comes knockin’ is being wasted sticking to a friggin' leather couch and eating _fruit_ instead of making out with his boyfriend.

Sam makes an appearance at about eleven-thirty, coming in soaked and trailing puddles behind him.

"You fall in the creek or something?" Dean snorts, watching in amusement as Sam shakes the water from his mane of hair. Now that he mentions it, though, jumping in the creek doesn't sound like a bad idea. It's probably cooler than their friggin' living room.

Sam just grins. "Car wash fundraiser turned into the Battle of the Suds," he says, pulling at his shirt. "I'm just grabbing a change of clothes."

"Where’re you off to?"

"Andy's mom is taking us to the amusement park as soon as the fundraiser's over, and I wanted to throw it in your face that I have friends to hang out with."

"Pfft, I have friends," Dean scoffs.

"Yeah, that are all out of town."

"And probably not melting their asses into a leather couch because the A/C went out," Dean grumbles in agreement, and Sam snorts out a laugh. "Shut up, Sammy."

"Not my fault you're so pathetic, Dean."

Dean would toss something at his little shit of a brother, but Sam is already up the stairs and it's too hot to move unnecessarily, anyway.

"Bitch!" he shouts instead, and he grins at Sam's returned "Jerk!"

"That's an idea," Cas muses, and Dean looks over at him, at the thoughtful look in those blue eyes.

"What's an idea?"

“The amusement park,” Cas clarifies, standing with the emptied bowl. He gives Dean a smile. “Or, rather, the water park.”

Dean watches him head to the kitchen as his brain catches up to what his boyfriend is suggesting. “The water park? You wanna go?”

“Why not?” Cas shrugs, setting the bowl in the sink. “It’s hotter than Satan’s ballsack and I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna lose the skin on my ass if I sit on that couch another five minutes.”

He comes back to the living room and moves to stand between Dean’s spread thighs, the hint of an extremely suggestive smirk curling his plush lips. Dean licks his own lips, and Cas’ eyes track the movement distractedly. “Are you telling me you don’t want an excuse to get me wet?”

Dean groans, throwing his head back on the couch as Cas laughs. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you asshole.”

Cas leans over, still chuckling, and lays feather-light kisses along Dean’s jaw. “You love me.”

“Mm,” Dean has to agree, and he smiles as Cas’ lips slide onto his, stealing sweet, lazy kisses. He moves a hand to tangle in Cas’ thick hair, the other coming to rest on Cas’ hip, and he tugs gently to get Cas to kneel on the couch over his lap. Cas hums in content, settling over Dean with his arms looped lightly over Dean’s neck, their sweaty skin sticking unpleasantly but otherwise ignored.

Cas eventually pulls back, lips lingering against Dean’s, chuckling when Dean whines and tries to follow when he leans away. “You’re insatiable,” he complains, then mewls and trails off on a moan when Dean sucks against the bolt of his jaw. “It’s too hot for this right here, Dean.”

“Oh, just ‘here’, huh?”

“It’d be much more comfortable in the middle of a pool of water,” Cas elaborates, and he steals one more quick, chaste kiss before pushing himself up off Dean’s lap. “C’mon, Dean. We can grab something to eat and then head downtown to swim off the calories.”

“You know,” Dean points out, letting his boyfriend pull him up from the couch, “you’re supposed to wait an hour after eating before swimming. Something about cramping leading to drowning.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to sunbathe for an hour when we get there.” Cas gives Dean a heated, come-hither look, blue eyes half-lidded and hungry, and Dean bites his lip, his cock stirring in his underwear. “I’ll even let you rub the sunscreen on me.”

“Well, then.” Dean pulls Cas in by the waistband of his shorts, and Cas yelps, glaring playfully, when Dean grabs his ass with a shit-eating grin. “What are we standing around for? Let’s go.”

Dean changes into his swim trunks and throws a couple beach towels into a duffle bag along with goggles, sunscreen, and a change of clothes. Cas heads back to his house to grab his own trunks and change of clothes, and comes back with more bottles of water and a few Ziploc bags with fruit as snacks. They’re out the door fifteen minutes later, Dean tossing the duffle into the backseat of the Impala before sliding in behind the wheel.

Cas’ feet are up on the dashboard, sunglasses over his eyes, phone in hand.

“Where to?” Dean turns the key in the ignition and the Impala roars to life, settling into a content purr. He looks over to his boyfriend.

“Google Maps says there’s a diner about a quarter of a mile from the park.”

“Burgers it is,” Dean agrees.

The A/C in the Impala isn’t working so they roll down all the windows. The warm breeze plays through their hair and Dean threads his fingers through Cas’ on the seat between them. Cas grins at him, and Dean smiles back as Cas sings along to the CCR tapes Dean let him put on.

The diner is a quaint little Mom and Pop place with Formica tables and a counter that spans the length of the building. Dean and Cas sit in a booth near the front window, sighing contently at the glorious feel of cool air against their sweaty skin. A young, bubbly waitress takes their orders for the bacon cheeseburgers with fries for Dean and onion rings for Cas, and Cokes to drink. Dean also preemptively orders two slices of the signature homemade apple-cherry pie to be fresh-made by the time they finish.

It’s the fourth-best pie he’s ever had (next to Mom’s and Aunt Ellen’s and that one diner he and Cas found on their cross-country road trip last summer).

It’s about one-fifteen as they finally enter the water park, paying for day passes at the gates and then heading through the gift shop to the park itself. Upbeat country music plays from unseen speakers and the unintelligible chatter of the park goers creates a pleasant harmony. The aroma of fried food and funnel cake wafts through the air along with the pungent smell of chlorine and coconut-scented sunblock. Squeals and screams of delight come from the kids’ area, and the rush of water can be heard all around.

Dean leads them through the throngs of people wandering between the areas of the park, heading toward the Wave Pool area and seeking out two unoccupied chairs to set up base.

“I think this is your best idea ever,” Dean says with a grin, looking out at the view of the park from their chosen spot next to the Lazy River. “Definitely beats sittin’ at home and sweatin’ on the couch.”

“Hm.” Cas pulls out his towel and throws it over his chair before looking over at Dean, a smile teasing at his lips. “Better than my idea to go skinny dipping when we visited the lake over spring break?”

Dean recalls with fondness how Cas’ warm body moved against his in the cool lake water, his lean legs wrapped around Dean’s hips and their lips swollen from all the biting kisses they shared.

“That _was_ a pretty great idea,” he agrees. He digs his own towel out of his duffle and spreads it out on his chair before stepping over to Cas, smiling into the chaste kiss he steals. Cas hums in content, eyes bright and shining when Dean pulls away. Dean gives him a wink before reaching back into his bag.

“Now, I think you said something about letting me put sunscreen on you?”

Unfortunately, being in the midst of several families with young children means that Dean cannot, in fact, turn putting sunscreen on Cas into Fun Sexy Times, and he grumbles petulantly to himself about the unfairness of it all while he chastely rubs the lotion into Cas’ back and chest, much to Cas’ amusement. Cas plies him by returning the favor, leaving butterfly kisses along his cheeks as he massages the sunscreen into Dean’s slightly fairer skin that Dean knows will freckle like no one’s business by the end of the day.

Satisfied that they won’t go home looking too much like ripened tomatoes or peeling like onions, Dean and Cas make their way to the Wave Pool to spend their hour digesting lunch in the shallow end where the water reaches just to their ankles. Dean stretches out on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms, while Cas lies on his back, aviators glinting in the rays of the sun.

It’s an enjoyable, relaxing hour. The Wave Pool, as its name indicates, comes to life every fifteen minutes, with five minute periods of waves kicked up by whatever machinery is at the deep end. The gentle rolling of the water lulls Dean into a content state of half-sleep, rising just enough to brush over his back and keep him cool in the unforgiving heat of the day. Cas’ fingers brush teasingly along his side in lazy strokes.

It’s during one of these wave cycles that Dean is abruptly pulled from his doze by a face-full of chlorine water, and he sputters while Cas laughs at him.

“C’mon, Dean,” he says, pushing more water at Dean. “I don’t think we have to fear drowning by indigestion cramps now.”

Dean wipes his face, eyes narrowed playfully, and launches himself at Cas, taking them both into the waves. They wrestle their way into the deeper end, shoving water at each other and grabbing each other by the swim trunks and trying not to bump into anyone. They make it to the deepest part of the pool just as the wave-making machines stop, and Dean pulls Cas to his chest as the waves slow and die down, kissing him just for the hell of it.

“You were right,” he murmurs against Cas’ lips, and Cas hums.

“I usually am,” Cas agrees. He winds his arms around Dean’s neck, pressing closer. “About what, though?”

Dean drags his teeth over Cas’ full bottom lip, nipping slightly, and Cas’ breath hitches in that way that makes Dean grin. “This is _definitely_ better in the water.”

Once they’ve had their fill of the Wave Pool (which mainly consists of seeing who can hold their breath the longest while sitting at the bottom of the nine-foot depth (Cas wins) and racing each other from one end to the other (Cas wins again)), they head over to the Lazy River to travel to the other areas of the park.

Cannonball Falls is their first stop: two slides that launch the rider a few feet through the air above the pool beneath them, allowing for the perfect cannonball. Dean prefers the purple slide while Cas takes the green, and they go together. Dean strikes a goofy pose as best he can during his few seconds of hang time, and he comes up laughing next to Cas.

The Lilly Pads are a test of strength and balance, and Dean is unrepentant when he totally-on-purpose knocks Cas off into the water. He cackles at the death glare he receives as he makes it to the other side.

Cas gets his revenge when they go to jump off the High Rock. It’s not even that high, but Dean feels his stomach flop when he looks over the edge down into the pool. He’s taking deep breaths, trying to psych himself up, when an “accidental” nudge (“nudge” his left asscheek – it was definitely a push) from his menace of a boyfriend sends him falling through the air into the water below. He comes up spluttering, gasping for air with adrenaline pumping through him and his heartrate through the roof, and Cas just laughs gleefully as he jumps after Dean.

Dean figures they’re even after that.

They break for snacks around three-thirty, back at their seats in the Wave Pool area. Dean eats all the watermelon and then feeds the blueberries to Cas, and they split a thing of curly fries from one of the food stalls because they need something unhealthy and greasy that costs four dollars. As they eat, Dean looks around the park, deciding what they should do next.

“We gotta ride the Bermuda Triangle slides,” he says, gesturing to the tower behind them.

Three gigantic slides twist and curl around the tower, and the line is halfway down the stairs, people on their phones with their innertubes propped up on the railing lining the walkways leading up. Some people bypass without innertubes, and Dean guesses they’re heading to the other slide at the top – the one that’s nothing more than an insane vertical drop down the side of the tower that levels out at the bottom, aptly called the Mega Wedgie.

“Okay,” Cas agrees, and they finish their fries, wiping their hands on their swim trunks, and head over to the tower of slides.

They each grab an innertube from the pool at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle slides and begin the wait for the ride. Dean and Cas play Trivia Crack on their phones while they wait, helping each other when they get stuck because hey, why not show off their amazing amounts of knowledge about completely irrelevant topics? The breeze is pleasantly cool as they climb higher, and Dean actually shivers as it dries him out.

At the top, Dean glances over to the Mega Wedgie, sneering at everyone in line. “Fuckin’ idiots,” he mutters under his breath, and Cas snorts.

“Just because you’re scared of heights,” Cas scoffs, and Dean pouts.

“I’m not _scared,_ ” he lies, and he knows Cas knows it’s a lie. “I just have more common sense than wanting to fall off a goddamn ten-story tower.”

“You wouldn’t fall, Dean. It’s designed to prevent that.”

“It is a stright drop down to the ground,” Dean points out, literally pointing to the slide. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“Because I’m not a little bitch?” Cas suggests, and Dean snorts.

“Whatever, asshole.” Dean glances over at the death-drop again, but this time his attention is caught by something – _someone_ – else. “Well, hot damn.”

“What?” Cas asks, looking over where Dean’s eyes are trained. “What are you looking at?”

“Do you _see_ him, Cas?” Dean says, voice nearly reverent. Dark hair, strong jaw, tan skin glistening with water – Dean has to stop himself from drooling as he stares at the guy manning the slide of death. His park-mandated tank top is tight across his chest, showing off muscled arms, and his red swim trunks give way to lean calves. The lifeguard looks over and gives Dean a smile full of white teeth before gesturing the next person in line forward. Dean’s knees go a little weak.

“Holy shit, Cas, I think I’m in love,” he sighs dreamily, and he moves absently forward when the line to the Bermuda Triangle slides moves up.

“You mean the hot lifeguard that practically embodies sex over at the Mega Wedgie?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Dean breathes, and Cas shakes his head, nudging him forward when it’s they’re turn to go down the slides.

“Guess you’ll have to go over and say hi,” Cas says, and the good feeling in Dean’s chest suddenly evaporates as he steps into his innertube.

“But—!” Dean pales. If he goes over there, that means he’ll have to _go down the slide._ Dammit.

His mind is taken off the matter for a few brief moments as he rides the Bermuda Triangle, shifting on the innertube to get maximum height on the turns. He crashes into the pool at the bottom with a breathless laugh, followed a couple minutes later by Cas. They shove their innertubes off to the side and shuffle their way out of the water, and Dean glances back up the tower.

“You don’t actually have to ride the slide, Dean,” Cas says gently, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “You can always turn around and go back down the stairs.”

“But that’s so _lame,_ ” Dean whines, fingers threaded through Cas’, slowly walking them back towards the tower, but with reluctance. “And it’ll probably annoy the people in line, and I’ll look stupid taking the _stairs_ back down.”

Cas presses an encouraging kiss to his shoulder. “Then I guess you’re gonna have to grow a pair and ride the slide back down.”

Dean grumbles to himself, but he heads back to the tower, Cas’ arms secure around him, because fuck it, he wants the guy’s name at _least._ A number would be preferable, and definitely make his suffering worth it, but he’ll take what he can get.

They pass all the people in line waiting for the Bermuda Triangle and suddenly are standing in line for the Mega Wedgie a lot sooner than Dean would’ve liked. It’s getting late in the afternoon and people are beginning to pack up and go home, so he and Cas are the last in the line. Hot Lifeguard is still just as attractive as when Dean first spotted him.

“Son of a bitch better be worth it,” Dean mutters, and Cas squeezes his waist, setting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

As they get closer, Hot Lifeguard looks down the line to them, and damn, but his smile could probably blind someone. Dean returns it with what he hopes is the confident one that makes girls wet and guys hard, but the trepidation creeping up his spine at how close he is to having to down this stupid slide is probably dampening its believability.

“You’ll be fine, Dean,” Cas reassures him. They’re only a couple people away now. “Just think, you do this, and you can say you conqured your fear for a hot lifeguard.”

Dean thinks about that and grimaces at the thought that he probably looks really stupid, all scared like a kid about going down a friggin’ _slide._ Even if the slide is ten stories high and starts off at a near vertical drop.

Not that Hot Lifeguard seems to mind, though. He gives Dean an encouraging, kind smile as Dean breathes deep with a forced steadiness. “First time on the Mega Wedgie?”

And _god,_ but even that stupid name sounds so damn sexy in that voice.

“Yeah,” Dean manages, and his heartrate has nearly doubled by now, staring down at the ground from – wow, that’s really high, that’s an instant death right there if he falls off, or _shit,_ what if he _flies_ off, just floats right off the slide while going down, _shit,_ man, _shit shit shit it’s so high—_

“Dean, calm down,” Cas’ voice comes through the static in his ears, low and soothing, and Dean forces himself to listen to it, sucking in a sudden gulp of air.

“Shit, I’m okay,” he says, laughing weakly. “It’s just… wow, really high.”

Hot Lifeguard laughs too, but it’s not mocking or condescending like Dean half-expected. “Not a fan of heights?”

“What gave me away?” Dean jokes, and he really likes that smile, damn it. “But, uh, no. This isn’t my usual choice of ride.”

“I’ll bet.” And did he actually fucking _wink suggestively,_ son of a bitch.

“No,” Cas agrees, smirking that fucking smirk that Dean can’t ever resist but knows means trouble. “His preferred rides usually have a cock.”

“Do they,” Hot Lifeguard teases with a heated look, and Dean officially wants to die.

Flushed from forehead to chest, he turns to the stupid fucking slide. “I’m done with you.”

“But I thought you wanted the hot lifeguard’s number, Dean,” Cas says innocently, and Dean flips him the bird as he sits down at the top of the slide.

“Fuck you both,” he snaps, and with one more deep breath, Dean pushes himself down the slide.

It’s the most exhilarating and terrifying four seconds of his life, and Dean feels like a new man when he gets off at the bottom, shaking with nerves and adrenaline and, hey, he wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.

For the hot lifeguard, of course.

 

Cas looks down to the bottom of the slide with fond bemusement, watching his boyfriend fistpump the air and congratulate himself. What embarrassment will make us do, he thinks. He turns to Hot Lifeguard, sharing a smile.  

“I’m Michael, by the way,” Hot Lifeguard says. “And, uh, my shift ends in ten. You know.” He winks at Cas, giving him a once over that Cas returns with a growing grin of his own. “If you guys are sticking around a while.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know,” Cas replies, stepping into the slide. “He was hoping to impress you by conquering his fear of heights.”

“Consider me impressed,” Michael says, and Cas pushes himself down the slide to tell his boyfriend the good news.

 

When Michael gets off at four, Dean and Cas decide to cut their trip to the water park a little short.

Turns out Michael’s apartment has working air conditioning.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [bottomnovak](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
